1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for an X-ray CT or MRI CT scanner.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional frame structure for CT scanner such as an X-ray CT scanner, an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector for scanning an object or subject in order to obtain sectional information thereof are provided in a frame dome having an imaging space therein, and a bed unit having a bed plate for carrying the subject is separately installed beside the dome. The bed plate carrying the subject is slidably moved into or out of the imaging space of the dome by a bed plate slide driver provided within the bed unit during the imaging operation of the subject, and the height of the bed plate is adjusted by a lift provided within the bed unit. In this case, the dome including the scanning apparatus and the bed unit for carrying the subject to be moved into or out of the imaging space of the dome can be independently designed and fabricated. However, the following problems arise.
That is, when the imaging of the subject is carried out by scanning the whole subject from the head to leg, the bed plate holding the subject is projected the length of the subject from the bed unit into the imaging space in the dome. Hence, the bed plate should have a sufficient strength for supporting the subject, and the bed unit should also have a sufficient strength for withstanding the prejudiced load due to the projection of the bed plate from the bed unit. Accordingly, the size and weight of the bed unit become inevitably large. Further, since the CT scanner is composed of the two units, when the CT scanner is installed, the alignment of the two units is required. That is, as described above, in this case, the large space is required for the installation of the dome and the bed unit, and the bringing and installing works of the CT scanner in an examination room are troublesome.